


Black Pearls

by Yoseiiku



Series: 黒真珠 Black Pearls [1]
Category: Yoseiiku’s OCs, 黒真珠 Black Pearls
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Mystery, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoseiiku/pseuds/Yoseiiku
Summary: There’s a murderer and nobody knows who it isorsomeone falls in love with a murderer
Relationships: Akari Nakamura/Sakura Tanaka, Kuro Aikura/Shinyama Jiroutsu, OC/OC, Rikuya Suzuki/Keiko Saito, Saeko Aikawa/Kaede Takao, Safu Toya/Kyoko Akiyama, Takayuki Ito/Shisake Kakita, Tamashi Azuki/Kohei Kiriyama
Series: 黒真珠 Black Pearls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810276





	Black Pearls

Kuro Aikura, He was famous for, well a lot of stuff. He had lots of fans. He Solved mysteries, that was his first thing he did and it blew up on the internet quick. 

Saeko was walking down a street when she saw a black marble thing on the concrete. 

« Huh? Who would’ve left this here? » She picked it up and looked around, there was nobody around her. « Weird. » 

That’s when something behind her grabbed her and everything was black. 

Later she got her eyesight back. She looked around and seemed to be in an unrecognisable place. « ah-huh? » 

She saw a tall figure. « Wh-Who are you?? I want to go home! Now. » The figure had a hat on so she couldn’t really see them.


End file.
